Opposite Sides of the Same Coin
by Kaleidomusings
Summary: Remember when the twin!Klaine idea was really popular on Tumblr? Well, this is my take on it.
1. Chapter 1

Media: Fic

Title: Opposite Sides of the Same Coin 1/?

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Everything up to 2x16 "Original Songs".

Warnings: None, I don't think. Or, at least, nothing that Glee doesn't already have.

Word Count: 1,239

Summary: My own take of the Kurt/Cameron and Blaine/Everett twin idea from Tumblr.

* * *

><p>Spying on the Warblers was the best decision Kurt ever made.<p>

Cameron refused to come along, but then he met Blaine Anderson, and whatever unease he felt without his twin just melted away. And, if he was completely honest with himself, Kurt might have fallen in love with him.

"You look ridiculous," Cameron told Kurt flatly as soon as he stepped into their bedroom. He sat upright on his individual bed, textbook and homework forgotten. He was dressed in a loose shirt and an unflattering pair of jeans. Kurt liked to pretend he was dressed that way to be comfortable, but -sadly- his twin didn't share his fashion sense. "Is it because the spying went well or something else entirely?"

Kurt touched his fingers to his lips, realizing that he was grinning like an idiot. "I met someone," he admitted. Cameron's expression hardened and he quickly launched into the story of meeting Blaine on the staircase, the handholding, and getting serenaded with Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. "And he's gay too, Cameron. He's been through some of the things we have."

The look in Cameron's eyes softened slightly. "...Just be careful, Kurt," he said at last. _I don't want to see you hurt_, remained unspoken between them, but Kurt heard it loud and clear.

"I know," he replied quietly.

At that very moment, Kurt's cell phone started ringing and they both jumped. He checked to see who it was and found himself grinning once more. Cameron rolled his eyes at him and turned back to his homework, pretending to busy himself, but Kurt knew he would be eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Hey, Kurt," was the immediate reply after he answered. Blaine's voice immediately filled his chest with warmth. "Did you get home all right?"

"Yeah," he said, a little breathless. "Yeah. I just got in."

"That's great. Listen, I was wondering if you're free tomorrow after school?"

Kurt blinked. "Sure," he said. "Is... Is everything okay?"

"Of course!" Blaine must have heard the concern in his voice and was quick to reassure him. "I just wanted to introduce you to someone."

Swallowing hard, dread weighing him down on who that _someone_ might be, he tried to sound cheerful. "That sounds good. Where should we meet?" Blaine suggested the coffee shop they both knew of and he nodded, despite knowing he couldn't see him do so. "Okay. I'll be there."

"Great!" Blaine said. "I'll see you tomorrow. Take care, Kurt."

"You too," Kurt replied before they hung up. He pocketed his phone and looked over at his twin to find him watching him. He forced a smile. "Blaine wants to introduce me to someone. Maybe it's his boyfriend." He hated how bitter he sounded.

Cameron frowned. "Then I'm going with you."

Kurt's eyes widened. Cameron had a tendency to get rather overprotective of him. "No, no! It's fine. You really don't have to!"

His twin gave him a dirty look. "If he's introducing his boyfriend, you might as well introduce your own brother," he said. "Besides, he should have known better than to play with your feelings. I'm going to have _words _with him."

All Kurt could do was sigh.

* * *

><p>"This is my brother, Blair Everett," Blaine said, gesturing to a young man wearing the same face. Kurt and Cameron stared at them, stunned. "But everyone calls him Everett."<p>

"It's less confusing that way," he told them with a smile.

Kurt recovered first. "It's nice to meet you," he said, shaking his offered hand. He nodded to his brother. "And this is Cameron."

"A pleasure." Everett turned and held out his hand for Cameron to take, but the latter just scowled at it. Kurt nervously nudged his shoulder as Everett laughed. "There's no need to be hostile. I promise I don't bite."

Cameron glared until Everett finally withdrew his hand. "Are you always this irritating?" he demanded.

Feigning an innocent look, Everett shrugged. "What can I say? I guess you bring out the best in me, beautiful."

Cameron flushed, embarrassed and angry. He _hated_ being made fun of. He opened his mouth to make a biting remark, but Kurt put a placating hand on his arm.

Blaine shot his own brother a disapproving frown before turning back to Cameron with an apologetic expression. "How about we order our drinks now?"

"Medium drip for me," Everett called as he found a table and plopped down in one of the chairs. He smiled when he noticed Cameron watching and winked at him. It made him clench his fists in response.

Rolling his eyes at his brother's antics, Blaine turned to Kurt with a smile. "What do you feel like getting?" he asked.

Kurt glanced at the menu board, unsure. "Well, I've never really drank coffee before so..." Cameron snorted, remembering the many times he's tried to drag him to a coffee shop with him.

"How about a mocha?" Blaine suggested. "I think you'd like it. And I'll be sure to make it nonfat for you."

Beaming, Kurt looked like Blaine had just given him the world. "That sounds great," his brother said.

Blaine nodded and smiled politely at Cameron. "If you've decided what you'd like to order, would you like to help me get drinks?"

"A very good idea," Kurt said before he could protest. I'll wait with Everett." He walked away and Cameron watched him go, feeling betrayed.

"He'll be fine," Blaine reassured him. "Everett talks like that, but he's harmless. He just likes to get a rise out of people."

"I noticed," Cameron grumbled. Everett said something to Kurt that made him laugh.

Blaine approached the cashier counter, glancing over at Cameron. "So how many minutes?"

He turned back to Blaine, surprised. "What?"

"How many minutes are you older than Kurt?"

Cameron gaped as Blaine ordered two medium drips and a grande nonfat mocha. "Anything else?" the woman at the register asked. She and Blaine smiled at him and Cameron startled, realizing they were waiting for him to answer.

"A tall latte," he said at last. He was still rather stunned, so he wasn't able to protest when Blaine paid for the drinks. It was only when they headed over to the pick up counter that he finally recovered enough to hiss, "How can you even tell?"

"I'm going to say three minutes and thirty-nine seconds," Blaine mused aloud.

"Three minutes and forty-six seconds," Cameron corrected him automatically. "And you still haven't answered my question."

Blaine glanced over to where Everett and Kurt were sitting, the latter discussing something that involved a huge smile and much hand gesturing. Something in his expression softened and -when he met Cameron's gaze- his hazel eyes were sincere. "lt's just obvious."

"Are you older than Everett?" he asked, because it wasn't obvious to _him_.

The barista placed the four cups on the counter and they each grabbed two to carry back to the table. "By two minutes and seventeen seconds," Blaine replied.

Suddenly, Cameron's cell phone started vibrating in his pocket and he nearly dropped the drinks he held in surprise. He quickly fumbled to place them on the table as he pulled out his phone. There was a text message from an unfamiliar number that said, "Will you buy me a danish if I smile at you prettily?" and a smiley face.

His head shot up, his glare immediately aimed at Everett, who looked too amused for his own good.

"Sorry," Kurt said, smiling sheepishly. "He asked for your number."


	2. Chapter 2

Media: Fic

Title: Opposite Sides of the Same Coin 2/?

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Everything up to 2x16 "Original Songs".

Warnings: None, I don't think. Or, at least, nothing that Glee doesn't already have.

Word Count: 1643

Summary: My own take of the Kurt/Cameron and Blaine/Everett twin idea from Tumblr.

Also, I want to thank those who were kind enough to take the time to leave reviews. They mean so much to me. I really appreciate every single one.

* * *

><p>Something was wrong with Kurt.<p>

Cameron prided himself on being able to read his twin like an open book. But, lately, Kurt seemed more guarded. Closed off. Even when they were at home, he jumped at loud noises and flinched like his own shadow might attack him. Cameron had a feeling Karofsky was to blame, but Kurt remained tightlipped about it.

When Cameron suggested he at least talk to their dad instead, Kurt quickly shook his head. "No. He can't find out about this."

"Kurt..."

"Promise me," he insisted. His eyes were wide and his bottom lip trembled. "Promise me you won't mention this to him."

It broke his heart to see his brother look so scared, but he understood his reluctance. After their dad's heart attack, they've been careful not to get his stress levels too high. But Karofsky was going to pay for this. Dearly. "...I promise," Cameron said at last. "Just make sure you talk to someone about this, all right? If not me or Dad, Finn. Or Blaine."

Something brightened in those haunted eyes at the latter's name and he nodded. "Okay. I will."

But things only got worse, not better. Finally, after football practice, Cameron approached Karofsky as he changed out of his uniform. "Leave my brother alone," he growled.

Karofsky scoffed. "Whatever, Hummel." He smirked. "Does he usually have you fight his battles for him?"

Cameron angrily clenched his fists, but then Artie wheeled over, Mike right behind him. "We mean it. Stop picking on Kurt," the former said, eyes narrowed behind thick frames.

"You mind? I'm changing," Karofsky snapped.

"We're serious!" Mike said, his voice uncharacteristically raised. It surprised Cameron a little. Mike stepped forward, slamming Karofsky's locker shut. "This is a warning."

He grinned, unimpressed, making Cameron's blood boil. "Oh, yeah?"

"From now on, you're going to leave him alone," Artie said.

"Look," Karofsky said, all previous humor gone. "If he wants to be a homo, that's up to him. Don't rub it in my face."

"We're not asking you," Artie replied.

"Yeah. We're done talking about this." Mike crowded into his personal space. "Just back off, all right?"

Karofsky shoved him and Mike fell back into Artie, toppling both of them to the floor. At the exact same moment, Cameron and Sam threw themselves at Karofsky as Puckerman rushed over to help Mike and Artie. Cameron slammed his elbow into his face -hard- before he was knocked back and collided painfully in the lockers. Sam was wrestling with Karofsky and they hit each other several times before Coach Bieste was able to intervene.

Just then, Finn ran into the locker room, slightly out of breath. He hurried to Cameron's side and tried to help him up, but he shook him off angrily. "What happened?" he asked.

Instead of replying, Cameron shoved him away, snatching up his backpack and ran out into the halls, ignoring the voices calling his name.

* * *

><p>His back throbbed. He knew hiding in his car was probably not the best idea and he should head to Glee club before Kurt started to worry, but he couldn't find the strength to move.<p>

His phone buzzed. It was text message from Kurt. "Thanks," it said, "Are you hurt?"

Several minutes later, he received another text. "Dad will be here soon for his dancing lessons. Care to join? (You need it.)"

"Dad's here," said the text that came a moment later. "Where are you?"

After some time, Cameron thought about finally writing Kurt back, but then he received another text message. "Dad knows," was all it said.

Suddenly, his phone started to ring and he jumped. It was Burt. "...Hello?" he asked when he answered.

"Did you know about this?" a voice roared in his ear.

"I already confronted Karofsky," Cameron replied, rubbing his eyes tiredly. The entire situation made his head hurt. "So, yes. I knew he was bullying Kurt."

"Did you know he threatened to _kill him_?"

Cameron felt his blood turn cold. "What?"

His dad was yelling about something, but the words sounded muffled in his ears. Then he saw Karofsky hurry to his car like a spooked animal and felt a sudden rage take over.

"I'll call you later, Dad," he said and hung up on him mid-rant. Throwing his phone onto the passenger seat, he leapt out of the car and tackled Karofsky to the ground as he tried to run past.

* * *

><p>Some time later, he crawled into the driver's seat and picked up his phone, scrolling through his contacts with shaking fingers for a number he promised himself he would never dial.<p>

* * *

><p>There was something incredibly ironic with the world if Cameron was turning to <em>Blair Everett Anderson <em>(of all people!) for help. But, unfortunately for him, he didn't have anywhere else to go.

When he finally worked up enough nerve to knock on the front door, there was Everett, dressed in a form fitting blue sweater and gray jeans. It made Cameron feel uncomfortable for some reason and he hated it.

A smile started to form on Everett's face when he saw who it was at the door, but then he had a better look and it fell instantly. "Oh my God. What happened, Cam?"

He didn't even have the energy to protest Everett calling him by his nickname. "...I just need somewhere to stay for a little while," he said. He swallowed hard and glanced down, ashamed with himself. The left side of his face ached. His bottom lip was bleeding and there was blood on his torn shirt. "Dad and Kurt would freak out if they saw me like this."

There was a long moment of silence. Cameron was starting to think Everett was going to turn him away, but then a strong hand caught his wrist and dragged him inside the house. "What are you-...? Let go!" He struggled, but that grip was like iron. "I said let go!"

Blaine appeared around the corner, looking confused. "Everett? Who's-..." He blinked when he caught sight of them. "Cameron? What happened?" He paled suddenly. "Is Kurt all right?"

"Karofsky threatened to kill him," Cameron snapped. He tried to pull out of Everett's grasp again, without success. "Do you _think_ he's all right?"

But Blaine was already out the door, heading to his car with his cell phone to his ear.

Once the front door shut behind him, Everett continued to drag him up the stairs until they reached a large bathroom. He shut the door and finally released Cameron, who backed away. "Sit," he said softly.

He bristled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't tell me what to do."

Everett's face was unreadable and Cameron almost gave in to the urge to shift uncomfortably under his gaze. Fortunately, he finally turned away, rummaging through the cabinets before pulling out a first aid kit. He brought it over and stood in front of him, waiting. "...Sit," he said again, when neither of them moved.

"No," Cameron growled, the Hummel stubbornness taking over. "I don't need to you be my _nurse_."

But, apparently, the Andersons were just as stubborn. Everett pushed down on his shoulder -gently, but unmistakably firm- so there was no choice but to perch on the edge of the bathtub.

Cameron bit his lip to swallow a gasp. He knew that the touch wasn't meant to be painful, but it pressed against fresh bruises and made him stiffen.

"What's wrong?" Everett asked, concerned. He withdrew his hand and Cameron let out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Realization suddenly dawned in those hazel eyes. "...You should take off your shirt."

Maybe it was silly to be embarrassed, but Cameron couldn't help flushing, so used to having the other boys on the football team taunt him for the paleness of his skin. He couldn't even remember the last time he undressed in front of someone else. But Everett was patient and Cameron was tired of fighting. Sighing heavily, he pulled his shirt over his head. He tossed it carelessly in the bathtub and glanced up to find Everett staring at him. There was a strange, intense look in his eyes that made him feel nervous. Which, of course, resulted in anger. "What?" he demanded.

Everett blinked and it was gone. "Turn around," he said, his voice soft.

Cameron made a face, but twisted around so his back faced him. Then careful fingers pressed against his skin, rubbing some sort of salve over his bruises. He didn't even remember closing his eyes until Everett broke the silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He stared down at his shirt and the blood that still stained it, frowning. "No. No, I don't."

Those fingers were warm and gentle. Cameron felt himself start to relax again when Everett suddenly spoke. "It's not your fault, Cam."

"...You can't know that," he replied bitterly.

"I know you love your brother," Everett pointed out. "Anyone with eyes can see that. And I know you're probably beating yourself up about this."

What meant to be a disbelieving snort came out as a small sob. After their mother died, he promised himself that he'd always be there to protect Kurt. But a death threat? And, Kurt, having to carry the weight of that by himself...

His brother was so much stronger than him.

As if reading his thoughts, Everett turned him around and pulled him into a tight hug. Cameron's first instinct was to wrench himself free, but the arms around him tightened. "If you have to cry, then cry," Everett murmured against his hair as he bent over him. "I've got you."

It was a stupid, cliche thing to say. Cameron was even going to tell him so, but the events of the day suddenly washed over him. Without thinking, he clung to Everett -burying his face against the soft material of his sweater- and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Media: Fic

Title: Opposite Sides of the Same Coin

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Everything up until "First Time".

Warnings: AU. Twin!klaine.

Word Count: 1589

Summary: Remember when the twin!Klaine idea was really popular on Tumblr? Well, this is my take on it.

* * *

><p>Cameron never felt so humiliated.<p>

The last time he cried was at his mother's funeral, but -here he was- sitting on _Blair __Everett __Anderson_'s bed, his eyes and nose red from crying. And Everett even held him before tending to the rest of his injuries. And lent him a shirt to wear, since his was ruined.

Cameron pressed a finger to his torn lip, smearing the ointment on it a little. He should probably thank him, he knew. Even if he didn't necessarily _like_ Everett, he wasn't as awful as he originally thought. ...Which was definitely a strange thought within itself.

Shaking his head, he glanced around from his seat on Everett's bed, admiring the room. He didn't know much about fashion or interior design like Kurt did, but even he could tell just how fancy the Anderson home was. It intimidated him a little.

"Hey." Cameron jumped and glanced guiltily at the door, where Everett stood with a tray of steaming mugs and snacks. He set it down on a desk by the bed and handed him one of the cups. "Are you feeling better?"

"...Yeah," he said as he took the offered drink, breathing in the aroma of strong coffee. Surprisingly, he meant it. He took a careful sip from his cup and nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Everett sat down beside him, cradling his own mug between his hands. If he noticed Cameron scooting away from him to maintain some distance, he didn't mention it. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Cameron shook his head. "Then do you mind if I ask you a question?" He waited until Cameron met his gaze. "How do the kids at school treat you for being gay?"

Cameron gaped at him. "How-..." He swallowed hard. "How did you know-..."

"I can just tell." At Cameron's incredulous look, Everett smiled and shrugged. "Let's just say it's a gift of mine."

"Some gift," he muttered. But Everett waited patiently, making him sigh. What was he supposed to say? That he knew as soon as Kurt did? That he angrily lashed out at homophobic bullies -not only to protect his brother- but because he hated being different?

He was ashamed of that part of himself.

"Cam," Everett said softly, placing his hand on his arm.

Cameron jumped at the contact -nearly spilling coffee over them both- and shivered as fingers traced over the inside of his elbow. It should have annoyed him that Everett completely disregarded personal boundaries. But, at the same time, his touch made his heart pound.

Because, though he would never admit it out loud, Everett was handsome in an irritating sort of way. His eyes were a soft brown with flecks of green that he had seen light up with mischief at their first meeting and darken with concern now. As for his hair, while his twin used a ridiculous amount of gel for his head, Everett clearly let his curls have a life of their own. Cameron had to clench his hands around his mug so he wouldn't give in to the urge to run his fingers through it.

"Kurt has a worse time with it than I do," Cameron mumbled down at his coffee. Everett was still _touching_him, which made it hard to think straight, but he rambled on. "Because he's not afraid to be himself. To dress as he wants and to say what he wants and to like the things he does."

Everett nodded. "And what about you?"

It was a simple question and wasn't judgmental in the least, but Cameron still flinched as if it was. "I'm the opposite," he admitted. He was sure that people are school knew he was gay, but he didn't stand out the way his brother did. He preferred to wear ratty jeans and loose shirts. He was on the football team. He didn't stand out at all.

"But you still get into fights to defend your brother. You're amazing," Everett said quietly.

Cameron frowned in confusion. "There's no way I would let an asshole like Karofsky get away with bullying Kurt. He's my _brother."_

"I know." He took their cups and put them on the bedside table. Cameron meant to protest, but then Everett was suddenly leaning in to his personal space, eyes dark and intense. He panicked and tried to pull away, but Everett had slipped an arm around him, trapping him. "Cam..."

With a hard gasp, his heart pounding painfully against his ribcage, Cameron managed to free his arms and shove him away. "Everett, stop!"

The other boy drew back with a furrowed brow. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" Cameron repeated in disbelief. "_What's__wrong_? You tried to _kiss__me_! That's what's wrong!" He leapt up from the bed, pacing the room the way a wild creature paced its cage. "I'm not like you. I'm not-..." Out. Proud. Brave. "This isn't right."

Everett stared at him, the hurt so clear in his eyes that it made him wince. He considered apologizing, but -just as quick as the expression came- it was quickly replaced by an unreadable mask. "Fine. If you want to keep hiding in the closet, then go ahead. You know your way out."

Cameron watched, stunned, as Everett lay on the bed and turned away. He opened his mouth, but couldn't think of a single thing to say and shut it quickly. Suddenly, his cell phone buzzed and he checked it quickly, discovering that he had a text message. It was from Kurt. "Where are you?" it said. "Dad and I are worried." He typed a quick reply that he was on his way home before glancing back at Everett, who still refused to look at him.

Heart heavy and not entirely sure why, Cameron left, closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

><p>The moment Burt saw his bruised face, he spent the next few hours lecturing him for fighting. But, when he was finished, he surprised Cameron by ruffling his hair. "Thank you," he said softly. "For looking after your brother."<p>

He nodded, a lump lodged in his throat. His father didn't usually praise him. He glanced over at Kurt, who watched them with a warm smile. "So what happened to Karofsky?"

"He was expelled," Kurt explained. He sounded almost _guilty _about it, which made Cameron frown.

"That's what he gets for treating you the way he did all this time," he said viciously.

Burt studied him carefully before clapping his hands together, the twins immediately turning to look at him. "Now. Let's put all that behind us and plan this wedding."

* * *

><p>As far as weddings go, Cameron didn't have a clue. But even he had to admit that Kurt did a fantastic job on Burt and Carole's ceremony and reception. The Glee club's performances were amazing too. They had asked for him to sing with them, but he had refused. He wasn't brave enough to sing in front of other people.<p>

When the dancing started, he slipped away and checked his phone. He hadn't heard from Everett since the almost kiss. He was still upset at the things Everett said to him, even if none of it was false. It was the only reason he could justify for not having called him. But being at his father's wedding and hearing Finn's speech made him made him come to the conclusion that he was done running away. He was sick of lying to himself.

Before he was even aware of what he was doing, Cameron pressed send and held the phone up to his ear. It rang for a long time that he was starting to think he would only get Everett's voicemail, when he finally picked up.

"I didn't think you'd ever call," Everett said. He sounded so cold and matter-of-fact, Cameron winced.

"I-..." What was he supposed to say to that? "Dad got married today."

"I heard from Blaine," Everett replied in that nonchalant manner. "Apparently Kurt told him. Congratulations to your father."

Cameron swallowed. "Yeah."

There's a long moment of silence before Everett asked impatiently, "So is there a reason why you called?"

Just the way he said it made him angry and Cameron wondered why he even bothered. "Why are you acting like that?" he demanded. "I was going to apologize to you, even though _you're _the one who tried to kiss me. Even though it's my first. But you're such a-..."

"What?"

He blinks, stopping mid-rant. "What?"

"What did you just say?"

Cameron flushed to the roots of his hair, realizing when he just blurted out. "Shut up! It's not that big of a deal. A lot of people haven't had their first kiss yet. It's-..."

"Cam," Everett said, sounding as if he was fighting the urge to laugh. Then, more seriously, he added, "You're right though. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you so suddenly like that. And I'm sorry."

He nodded, his flush deepening when he realized Everett couldn't even see it. "I-I have to go now," he muttered, scuffing his shoe against the floor. "But can I-... Can I call you again?"

"Yes." And he could _hear _his smile. "Yes, I'd like that. Enjoy the wedding."

Losing his nerve, he stammered out a quick goodbye and hung up. He shook his head, feeling foolish, but he also felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted. Pocketing his phone, he couldn't help the smile that found its way to his lips.

It wasn't much, but it was still progress.


End file.
